This invention relates in general to electromagnetic relays and has specific reference to a relay of this character which comprises an electromagnet, and armature movable between first and second positions, first and second contact studs fixed in relation to the electromagnet, a pair of arms consisting of first and second arms tending resiliently to move away from each other and carrying each on their outer surface first and second electric contact surfaces electrically interconnected and bearing resiliently, in the first position of the armature, against the inner face of said first and second contact studs, respectively, said relay further comprising a movable control member associated kinematically with said armature and adapted, during a movement of said armature towards its second position, to engage the outer face of the first arm in order to move the first contact surface away from said first contact stud.
Relays of this general type are known as "permissive maker relays" in that they correspond to the idea that contacts close by themselves when they are authorized to do so.